


Sterek vs. Sleeping Beauty

by LillianDeLooney



Series: Sterek vs. Fairytales Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Allison, Awesome Erica, Awesome Lydia, F/M, Fairy! Allison, Fairy! Erica, Fairy! Lydia, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianDeLooney/pseuds/LillianDeLooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a land known as Beacon Hills, a King and his Queen were desperately trying to get pregnant.</p><p>And it is today, after many childless years, that King John Stilinski and Queen Claudia happily welcome the birth of their son: the Prince Genim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hail to the Prince Genim

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in the Sterek Doing Disney Series and the second one in the Sterek vs. Fairytales Verse, based on (as you probably already got from the title) the fairytale Sleeping Beauty.
> 
> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine and I sincerely apologize in advance.
> 
> Now, sit back, relax and enjoy reading!
> 
> Love, Lily

Once upon a time, in a land known as Beacon Hills, a King and his Queen were desperately trying to get pregnant.  
  


They were happy, that wasn’t an issue. Their marriage was a good one, a ‘match made in heaven’, as some would say.  
  


King John Stilinski and his beautiful Queen Claudia were betrothed to each other at age six. Every spring their parents would arrange a meeting for the two, so they wouldn’t be strangers once they actually got married.  
  


So the King and Queen grew up together, going from strangers, to friends, and eventually to lovers.  
  


And what better way to worship that love than with a child?  
  


Furthermore, the King needed an heir to his throne. Someone to take over his place as ruler of their great kingdom. Someone his people could look up to.  
  


Alas, the King and Queen tried and tried for years to get pregnant, to no avail.  
  


It didn’t affect their marriage, although Claudia’s desire to get pregnant was very strong. She was very thankful her husband made sure to tell her how much he loved and appreciated her every single day, regardless of her seemingly being unable to become pregnant.  
  


But that didn’t mean John didn’t worry at all. He was reaching the age of forty, and since he has been ruling the kingdom for almost half as many years, it was becoming dangerous to not have an heir.  
  


There were other, hostile kingdoms – like Alpharia – who could try and invade the land, overruling him and driving him from the throne.  
  


So he and his wife kept trying, believing that they’d get pregnant when the time was right.  
  


And it is today, after many childless years, that King John Stilinski and Queen Claudia happily welcome the birth of their son: the Prince Genim.  
  


The Queen had come up with the name, as it was quite a common name in her father’s kingdom. She deemed it important for her son to know his heritage.  
  


The royal couple proclaims a holiday for their subjects to pay homage to the Prince and they arrange for their newborn to be betrothed to Prince Derek at the gathering for Genim’s christening.  
  


Derek Sebastian Hale is the five year old son of John’s friend, Queen Talia Hale.  
  


Queen Talia rules over the immense woodlands between Beacon Hills and Alpharia, known as The Preserve. They’d agreed to the betrothal of their sons, so that their kingdoms would always be united. A strong front against the often hostile Alpharia.  
  


Moreover, if their betrothal went as well as both of theirs had gone, their boys had a very happy life in front of them.

 

**@** **}-;--**

The day of Genim’s christening arrives and everyone is in good spirits, happy that the wish of their King and Queen has finally been granted.  
  


They’re in the great hall of the castle. The King and Queen are seated on their respective thrones, the Prince in his crib on a small altar in front of them.  
  


The guests step up to the altar in turn, paying their homage to the little boy and congratulating his parents.  
  


As it turns out, there are three good fairies among their guests, as is announced by the King’s herald:  
  


“The most honored and exultant Excellencies, the Three Good Fairies!”  
  


The three ladies come floating down in a beam of shimmers and light, their other guests welcoming them with an enthusiastic applause as they land in front of the baby’s crib.  
  


“Miss Lydia, Your Majesty.” The first fairy introduces herself, making a curtsy.  
  


She’s a short young lady with long, wavy, strawberry blond hair and green eyes. Her dress is a vibrant pink color and suits her perfectly.  
  


The second fairy steps up and introduces herself as well.  
  


“Miss Allison, My Lord.” She curtsies.  
  


She is wearing a lovely green dress, the design much like her sister’s. The young lady has warm, brown eyes and her dark brown hair is falling in curly waves down her shoulders.  
  


“Miss Erica, Your Grace.” The third and last fairy introduces herself and she, too, makes a curtsy.  
  


The third fairy has chocolate brown eyes, large blond curls framing her face, falling down her shoulders like the hair of her sisters. The young lady’s dress is a vivacious blue.  
  


Then the fairies take a peek inside the Prince’s crib, cooing over the little boy.  
  


“Ahw, the little darling.” Erica sighs dramatically.  
  


“Each of us, the child may bless with a single gift,” Miss Lydia tells the King and Queen, “No more, no less.”  
  


She turns back to the child, raising her magic wand as she says:  
  


“Little Prince, my gift shall be the Gift of Beauty.”  
  


She lets her wand dance in the air for a bit, creating the spell for the gift and blessing the boy.  
  


Miss Allison is the next fairy to step up to the crib.  
  


“Tiny Prince, my gift shall be the Gift of Song.”  
  


She, too, raises her magic wand and swirls it in the air, blessing the baby.  
  


At last, Miss Erica stands over the crib.  
  


“Sweet Prince, my gift shall be – ”  
  


Before Erica is able to give baby Genim her blessing, a green and misty cloud appears inside the great hall, making her stop mid-sentence.  
  


There falls a heavy silence as everyone waits for what’s going to happen anxiously.  
  


The cloud evaporates, and in front of them is now standing a woman, clad in blacks and purples. The woman is tall and slender, yet beautiful with her fair skin. She’s wearing a black and purple robe with bat wing-like edges, somehow giving her an elegant appearance.  
  


The woman is holding a large staff in her left hand, and soon a pet raven is flying over their heads and landing on top of it.  
  


What stands out the most about her, though, is the horned black headdress. It’s sitting on her head like a crown, making it look like she’s wearing the horns of the devil.  
  


“Oh my, it’s Jennifer.” Allison says in surprise.  
  


“What is she doing here?” Erica asks, narrowing her eyes and taking on a defiant posture.  
  


Lydia hushes her, letting Jennifer speak.  
  


“Well…” The woman drawls, “quite a glittering assemblage, King John.”  
  


She moves an elegant hand towards the guests.  
  


“Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and,” she laughs haughtily when she catches eye of the fairies, “oh great, even the entertainment is here.”  
  


Erica moves towards her in fury, poised to attack, but Lydia holds her back, knowing that attacking the evil fairy won’t be a good idea at all.  
  


“I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation.”  
  


“You weren’t wanted.” Erica bites out.  
  


Jennifer’s mouth falls open in astonishment and at the brutality of it.  
  


“Not wa – ,” She chuckles darkly, “oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well in that event, I’d best be on my way.”  
  


She turns around, but the Queen stops her.  
  


“You…you’re not offended, Your Excellency?”  
  


“Why no, Your Majesty.” Jennifer says slowly. “And to prove that, I too, shall bestow a gift on the child.”  
  


The Three Good Fairies go and stand defensively over the baby’s crib, blocking Jennifer’s way.  
  


“Listen well, all of you.” Jennifer speaks, raising her arms above her.  
  


“The Prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, be loved by all who know him, but…”  
  


She raises a pointy forefinger, indicating a contrariety. Then, she moves her hand over the head of her staff, creating a curse.  
  


“…Before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and face an instant death.”  
  


Jennifer laughs evilly as her spell floats towards the Prince in a cloud of green smoke, cursing him.  
  


The Three Good Fairies can only watch, unable to stop the curse despite their efforts.  
  


The green cloud swirls around the baby’s head for a moment. Then it evaporates. The curse is cast.  
  


In the meantime, Jennifer has vanished, though her evil laughter still echoes in the room.  
  


The great hall dissolves into chaos.

 

****@}-;--** **

****

King John is devastated.  
  


His Queen is sobbing uncontrollably next to him, his people are either yelling profanities or crying. The man himself is simply at a loss.  
  


He is angry, don’t doubt for a second that he isn’t, but his people are depending on him to know how to handle the situation.  
  


He needs to be there for them, for his wife. But above all, he has to be there for his _son._  
  


Desperate, he turns to the fairies, pleading.  
  


“Please, Good Fairies, I’m begging you. Save my son.”  
  


“My Lord, I wish we could, but…” Allison trails off before continuing forlornly, “our spells are only strong enough to grant our own wishes. I am afraid it is impossible for us to break Jennifer’s curse.”  
  


“Please just _do something_!” The Queen cries. “I beg you, save my baby boy. Surely there must be _something_ you can do for him.”  
  


“Erica!” Lydia exclaims.  
  


Erica raises an inquisitive eyebrow at her sister.  
  


“You haven’t blessed the Prince, yet.” Lydia explains.  
  


“So then you can use your blessing to break the curse!” Allison butts in, hope evident in her voice.  
  


“Ladies, I appreciate the vote of confidence,” Erica says, “But my magic really isn’t strong enough for _that._ ”  
  


“Maybe not strong enough to break it, no,” Lydia continues, “But it might be strong enough to weaken it.”  
  


Erica eyes the crib speculatively.  
  


“I’m really not sure if I can do this.” She says anxiously.  
  


Both her sisters fix her with a stern glare.  
  


“Ugh, why am I always the one that has to clean up the mess?” She mutters.  
  


She can practically hear Lydia scolding her internally for her language, but she really doesn’t care right now. She has a job to do.  
  


“I can totally do this.” She says under her breath as she walks up to the crib, standing over the precious little boy and raising her magic wand once more.  
  


“Sweet Prince, my gift to you shall be that when you prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel on your sixteenth birthday, you shall not die. Instead, you and every other person in the Kingdom of Beacon Hills shall fall into a death-like sleep, only awakening when Prince Genim receives True Love’s Kiss.”  
  


The fairy lets her wand wave a pattern in the air above the boy, creating the spell and finally giving him her blessing.  
  


“Done.”  
  


Erica lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She could only hope her blessing would be enough to save the little darling.  
  


“Thank you so much.” The Queen says sincerely. “Honestly, I can’t thank the three of you enough.”  
  


“There really is no need for gratitude, Your Majesty.” Lydia replies. “I am truly sorry we couldn’t do more for you.”  
  


“Are you kidding me?!” The King exclaims and Erica has to stifle a giggle at his language. “Ladies, I don’t want to hear another word out of any of your mouths. You saved my son’s life and we will forever be thankful. End of story.”  
  


She chances a look at her sisters and the giggle escapes her anyway. Allison's eyes are comically wide and Lydia is outright gaping. And she scolds Erica on _her_ manners. Pah!  
  


“I hope the boy takes after you, Your Grace.” She tells him with a cheeky grin.  
  


The Queen puts a hand before her mouth to stifle her own laughter.  
  


The King just winks at her.

 

**@** **}-;--**

When Prince Genim’s christening is over, King John is still fearful for his son's life, despite the blessings of the Three Good Fairies.  
  


They helped to temper his anxiety, of course, and he would be forever thankful, but he doesn’t want to leave things to chance.  
  


Therefore, he orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned.  
  


The word spreads, and soon the fairies find out about his plan.  
  


They tell him they do not believe that will be enough to keep Genim safe, so he asks them what they deem wise.  
  


It is far from what he expected and far from ideal, but he has no other choice than to agree to the fairies' plan. If it means his son will be safe, it is worth his broken heart.  
  


So that is how he finds himself saying farewell to his newborn son the next day, for baby Genim is going to live in a woodcutter’s cottage in the forest, until the day of his sixteenth birthday…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? Please leave a comment and/or kudos and let me know!
> 
> I haven't written chapter 2, yet, though I have an outline, so I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up.


	2. Once upon a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now sixteen years later and Genim has grown into a handsome teenage boy. 
> 
> The three fairies ask Stiles to gather berries in the forest so they can prepare a surprise party for him. Once there, he attracts the attention of Prince Derek, now a handsome young man.
> 
> Stiles is instantly smitten, but when he returns to the cottage to tell the fairies about it, they tell him the truth about his heritage…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this chapter turned out way longer than I expected
> 
> But, all the more for you to read, so I'm happy :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Many sad and lonely years pass by for King John, Queen Claudia and the people of Beacon Hills.  
  


But as the time for the Princes´ sixteenth birthday grows near, the entire kingdom begins to rejoice.  
  


For they all know, that as long as Jennifer´s domain – the Forbidden Mountains of Alpharia – thunders with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophesy has not yet been fulfilled…  
  


**@** **}-;--  
  
**

“Unbelievable!” Jennifer exclaims in frustration, balling her fists as she stands over her minions - the goons - in her castle.  
  


“ _Sixteen years_ and not a trace of him!”  
  


She turns towards them accusingly. “He can’t just have vanished into thin air!”  
  


They flinch, huddling closer together as they stand in front of her.  
  


“Are you sure you looked for him everywhere?”  
  


“Yes, yes,” One stutters with a rumble to his voice, “Anywhere, we _all_ did...” He drawled, motioning a hand towards the other goons.  
  


She narrows her eyes at them. “So let me get this straight, you searched the town, the woods, the mountains!”  
  


“Uh, we…” Another one mumbles, “We searched mountains, and forests, and houses, and _all_ the cradles!” The goon says proudly as he lists them off on his fingers.  
  


“Cradle?” Jennifer breathes out in astonishment.  
  


“Yeah, hehe,” he chuckles, moving his arms from left to right, imitating cradling a baby, “Cradle.”  
  


“ _Cradle_?!” Jennifer roars.  
  


She turns towards her raven, who’s dutifully sitting on the arm of the throne behind her.  
  


“Did you hear that, my pet?” She coos, scratching a finger affectionately under the bird’s chin. “All these years they’ve been looking for a baby…”  
  


She slowly turns back around to her useless minions, who are bobbing their heads up and down enthusiastically and she cackles maniacally.  
  


“FOOLS!” She thunders abruptly, unleashing her magic on them and attacking them with purple lightning bolts until they’ve all fled from the room.  
  


She sighs heavily, returning to her throne and raven.  
  


“They’re hopeless. A disgrace to the Forces of Evil.”  
  


She reaches out an elegant hand and her raven hops on top of it.  
  


“Ah, my pet, you are my last hope.” She gives him an intent look, “Circle far and wide. Search for a valet of sixteen, with eyes of honey gold and lips red as the rose.”  
  


“Go,” She ordered as she raises her arm, sending the raven on its way.  
  


“And do not fail me.”

 

**@** **}-;--**

It is now almost sixteen years later and Genim has grown into a handsome teenage boy. He’s been living in a woodcutter’s cottage deep in the forest his entire life, raised by three peasant women.  
  


Unbeknownst to him, though, the three women are actually the Three Good Fairies.  
  


The fairies have kept the boy in the dark about his royal heritage, renaming him Stiles – an abbreviation of Stilinski – because his actual name was a hassle to pronounce correctly.  
  


Due to the blessings Lydia and Allison have given him at his birth, Stiles grew up in great beauty and possesses a wonderful singing voice.  
  


The boy uses it, too, always singing or humming around the house. When he´s cleaning, when he´s cooking, when he´s bathing.  
  


As it is, he barely ever shuts up, whether it´s singing or talking, his mouth will be working.  
  


Eventually, the day of Stiles’ sixteenth birthday arrives.  
  


Naturally, the Three Good Fairies are excited, both in a good and a bad way.  
  


On the one hand, the boy was now old enough to learn about his heritage and be reunited with his family.  
  


On the other hand, there was the possibility he might die today, or – if they were lucky – fall asleep until his true love kisses him awake.  
  


Like they have every year on his birthday, the fairies wake him up in the morning.  
  


And not by singing him ´Happy Birthday´ or present him with a cake. No, Erica has her own special way of awakening the boy.  
  


The boy is lying on his back and she moves her face right above his, tickling his nose with a feather.  
  


She watches as his cute upturned nose twitches, his eyes fluttering as he awakes slowly and she discards of the feather.  
  


When Stiles opens his eyes, she smirks, face still inches from his.  
  


“Boo!”  
  


“WHOA!” Stiles flails in surprise, falling out of bed and landing on the floor beside it.  
  


The fairies erupt in a fit of giggles at his antics.  
  


“Seriously?” Stiles groans, “Sixteen years and you still do this to me? Aren’t I getting a little too old for this?”  
  


Lydia scoffs playfully. “Never.”  
  


Allison holds out her hand and helps him to his feet again. When he’s back in a standing position, he sits down on the edge of his bed, looking at his adoptive aunts.  
  


“Happy birthday, my little batman.” Erica coos, smacking a kiss to his nose.  
  


Stiles grins at the use of the nickname. Erica had given it to him when he was around five years old and had a fascination for the bats that came out at night, which eventually led to him climbing up trees and hanging upside down, pretending to be a bat as well.  
  


And so Erica affectionately called him her little batman ever since.  
  


“Happy birthday Stiles.” Lydia and Allison sing-song in unison, the red-head planting a kiss on his forehead and Allison pecking him on the cheek.  
  


As he looks between the three women, a rush of warmth spreads through him and he feels very lucky and thankful that he was raised by such incredible women.  
  


Lydia, with her love for flowers and nature, obsession with the colors red and pink, and her brilliant mind. All three of the women are beautiful, but he has always thought Lydia to be the most enthralling.  
  


In fact, she was his first crush. He was about twelve years old and he would always follow her around, declaring his undying love for her, until she sat him down and told him there was a special someone walking on this earth for him, just waiting to meet him. And it wasn’t her.  
  


She had called it his True Love.  
  


He chuckles at the memory and lets his eyes fall on Allison in her ever-present green attire. She is the most motherly of the three, always there for him and caring deeply. She’s like this innocent angel.  
  


The innocence is only one side of her, though, he knows. Because Allison really knows her way around a bow and arrow. She is the one that hunts the forest and provides the food for them.  
  


Although Lydia also provides them with fruits, vegetables and other edible plants, of course.  
  


But Erica, she has always been his favorite.  
  


Erica, with her sassy and feisty personality, her dry sense of humor – much like his own – and her witty demeanor.  
  


She also never shuts up about the color blue.  
  


But, seeing as how he never really shuts up at all, he doesn’t really have the right to complain.  
  


“Alright then!” Allison says cheerfully, “Let’s get this show on the road.”  
  


Lydia hums in agreement, clapping her hands in excitement.  
  


Stiles raises an eyebrow. “What am I missing?”  
  


“You’ll find out.” Erica muses.  
  


“And since you’re awake now anyway,” Lydia continues, “You mind doing us a favor?”  
  


“…Why?” Stiles asks, because it was _his_ birthday.  
  


“Be a dear and pick us some berries from the forest.”  
  


“…What?”  
  


“Lots of berries!” Allison pipes up.  
  


Stiles narrows his eyes at them. “…Why?”  
  


“Oh for the love of god, kid, just go!” Erica exclaims.  
  


He stands up from the bed slowly, smirk creeping upon his face.  
  


“Do I even want to know what you three are up to?”  
  


“No you don’t,” They sing-song all at once.  
  


After a moment he shrugs and complies, going outside.  
  


It is a sunny day. The sun is filtering through the treetops above him, casting a magnificent dance of light and shadow around him.  
  


He walks to the berry bushes on memory, putting the basket he brought with him down and getting to work.  
  


He starts singing, letting his voice fill the quiet of the forest.  
  


_“I know you  
 I walked with you once upon a dream  
 I know you  
 The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
 Yet I know it’s true  
 That visions are seldom all they seem  
 But if I know you  
 I know what you'll do  
 You'll love me at once  
 The way you did once  
 Upon a dream”_

  
It’s one of his favorite songs, one he learned from Allison after the crushing-on-Lydia-fiasco.  
  


When the basket is almost full, he hears the sound of snapping twigs to his right and he spins around.  
  


There’s a man, lurking at him from behind a tree, his horse standing next to him. He’s just _standing_ there.  
  


Then their eyes meet, and the man grins, stepping around the tree and in front of Stiles.  
  


Hypothetically speaking, the young man would have been handsome if he wouldn’t have been lurking at him.  
  


He is taller than Stiles, but barely, with a slightly tanned skin and dressed in riding clothes that look kind of fancy. Though no one really fancy would willingly come to this part of the forest. The outfit looks great on him, showing off his broad shoulders and muscled thighs. Still hypothetically speaking, of course.  
  


The man’s eyes are beautiful. Stiles can’t decide if they are green, blue or hazel.  
  


His hair is a healthy black color, as are his brows, which…those are very impressive eyebrows. They probably have a language of their own.  
  


So yeah, handsome.  
  


Then he remembers what the man had been doing a minute ago.  
  


“Were you _spying_ on me?” He demands.  
  


“I…no!” The man exclaims, suddenly defensive. Yeah…not suspicious at all, mister.  
  


“So what, you were just lurking there, because…?”  
  


“I…”  
  


“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Stiles says, spinning on his heels and walking back the way he came.  
  


Well, he intends to, that is.  
  


“Whoa, hey!” The man exclaims, shooting out a hand before he can go far and grabbing Stiles’ elbow in a firm but gentle hold.  
  


“Where are you going?” He questions.  
  


“Uhm…away?” Stiles says, raising his brows and moving his eyes from the man’s face to his hand pointedly.  
  


“…Why?” He inquires, but lets go of Stiles’ arm.  
  


“Ah, because I don’t know you?” He replies exasperatedly. _And because you were lurking at me_ , he adds mentally.  
  


“So?”  
  


_So?_ Seriously, what was _up_ with this guy?  
  


“So, I was taught not to talk to strangers.” Stiles gives the man another pointed look.  
  


“Derek.”  
  


The man’s lips twitch before they turn into a smug grin. Ugh.  
  


Stiles sighs longsuffering and rolls his eyes. “God, what now?”  
  


“Now I’m not a stranger anymore.”  
  


“You’re a horrible person.” He deadpans.  
  


“Uhuh.”  
  


“I hate you.”  
  


“Clearly.”  
  


Stiles has to bite his lip to refrain from laughing. This was ridiculous.  
  


“So…” The man – Derek – drawls, quirking an eyebrow.  
  


He scowls at him. “Dude, impressive as they are, I can’t read your stupid eyebrows. Use your words.”  
  


Derek chuckles, wetting his lips before he continues.  
  


“When I return home this afternoon, I would like to tell my mother the name of the peasant boy I fell in love with.”  
  


Stiles’ eyes widen and he can feel his lips part as his mouth falls open.  
  


“Blunt one, aren’t we?” He gasps softly.  
  


“Well?” Derek asks, amused smile on his face.  
  


Seriously, the man was having way to much fun with this.  
  


So Stiles tilts his head to the side, playing dumb. “Well what?”  
  


“Really?” Derek just quirks an eyebrow. _Again_.  
  


“Seriously dude, stop with the eyebrows!”  
  


The man’s other eyebrow joins the first and they both rise up his forehead even higher.  
  


“STILES!” He exclaims, “Oh my god, it’s Stiles! Just knock it off already!”  
  


Derek’s eyebrows collide in a frown and it’s almost funny. Almost.  
  


“Your name is ‘Stiles’?” He mutters.  
  


“SERIOUSLY?!”  
  


Derek holds up his hands in surrender. “Hey, no judging. I’m just surprised at the unusual names starring in my love life.”  
  


Stiles’ face scrunches up in confusion. “What does that even _mean_?”  
  


The man chuckles, eyes crinkling around the edges. Which is pretty cute. Objectively speaking.  
  


“Nothing you have to worry about.” Derek says, putting his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and squeezing lightly for a second.  
  


“Now, I will return home to discuss something with my mother, but after that I’d like to see you again. That is, if you want that too, of course…”  
  


Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes affectionately at him, putting his hands on Derek’s forearms.  
  


“I live in the woodcutter’s cottage down the path, you can meet me there.”  
  


Derek’s face breaks into a dazzling smile and Stiles’ heart flutters.  
  


“I will see you again this evening, then.” The man states, before squeezing Stiles’ shoulders once more and letting go, returning to his horse.  
  


“Hey, for the record,” Stiles calls after him.  
  


Derek’s already on his horse when he turns back towards him with inquisitive eyebrows.  
  


“I still think you were spying on me!”  
  


The man laughs and rolls his eyes. “See you tonight, Stiles!” He calls back before leading his horse around and vanishing down the path.  
  


Stiles is feeling warm and fuzzy inside the entire walk back home.

 

**@** **}-;--**

In the meantime, the fairies have been planning Stiles’ birthday party.  
  


Allison announces she’s baking him a cake, because she’s always wanted to bake him one with sixteen layers for this _very_ special occasion.  
  


Meanwhile, Lydia calls dibs on making him his royal garment, worthy of a Prince.  
  


“But you can’t even sow.” Erica mutters. “And she’s never baked.”  
  


Lydia chuckles. “Don’t worry, it’s simple.”  
  


“All you have to do is follow the book!” Allison explains cheerfully.        
  


“It’s such a pretty red color,” Lydia sighs dreamily as she’s cutting away at the material for the garment.  
  


Erica pouts. “But I wanted it blue.”  
  


“Honey, we decided red was his color.”  
  


“ _You_ decided red was his color.” Erica groans.  
  


Lydia looks at the measurements of the garment and sighs again. “Gracious, how that boy has grown.”  
  


Erica’s expression turns soft as she remembers the old days.  
  


“Feels like it was only yesterday we brought him here.”  
  


“Just a tiny baby.” Allison says softly.  
  


Erica feels her eyes starting to wet, though she’ll never admit it.  
  


“And after today he’ll be a Prince and we won’t have our little batman…”  
  


“Now, now,” Lydia says, brushing Erica’s curls out of her face, “We all knew this day was coming.”  
  


“But why did it have to come so soon?” Allison sniffs.  
  


Lydia smiles ruefully at her sisters and shrugs. “We’ve had him for sixteen years…”  
  


“Sixteen wonderful years.” Erica insists with a sigh before they get back to work.

 

**@** **}-;--**

****

Sometime later, both the ‘royal garment’ and the ‘cake’ are finished, and they look horrible. Erica is so done.  
  


“I don’t care what you said before, we need magic.” She states, ascending the stairs in their cottage to get their damn wands.  
  


“She’s probably right…” Allison admits, looking at their creations. Stiles deserves better, especially today.  
  


"Here they are!" Erica sing-songs when she comes running back downstairs, waving their wands enthusiastically in the air.  
  


“Careful Erica!” Lydia chides her, taking the wands from her and clutching them to her chest.  
  


“At least lock the doors.” She whispers.  
  


When every door and window is shut, Lydia hands them their wands back.  
  


They clean the house, bake a cake and make Stiles his royal garment – good ones this time – and with the help of their magic, they’re done in minutes.  
  


“Ugh, it’s so _red_.” Erica whines. “Here, let me make it better.”  
  


She raises her wand and changes the color of the garment to blue.  
  


“I don’t think so.” Lydia snaps, changing the color back to red.  
  


“No, really sweetie, you should make it blue.” Erica says as she turns it back to blue again.  
  


“Na-ah, red!” Lydia says determinedly, making it red again.  
  


A battle of color ensues, creating fireworks inside the cottage.  
  


Unfortunately they don’t realize the light of them can be seen through the chimney, drawing the attention of one very unwanted raven…

 

**@** **}-;--**

 

When Stiles enters the house, he’s still humming, waltzing inside.  
  


He closes the door and lets himself fall back against it, clutching the basket of berries to his chest, his eyes closed.  
  


“Surprise!” The fairies shout, motioning their arms to the cake, garment and clean house.  
  


“Hmhm, it definitely was.” Stiles sighs, eyes still closed.  
  


Erica narrows her eyes at him. “What the hell happened to you?”  
  


“I think I’m in love.” Stiles swoons.  
  


The women falter at that.  
  


“He’s so amazing.” He tells them, finally opening his eyes and beaming at them. “Just wait till you meet him.”  
  


“Him?” Lydia parrots.  
  


“Stiles…you met a stranger?” Allison breaths.  
  


He chuckles. “Not a stranger…actually now I’m pretty sure we’ve met before.”  
  


“When?”  
  


“Once upon a dream,” Stiles smiles, promptly going back to swooning and singing ‘Once upon a dream’.  
  


“Oh god, he lost his mind.” Erica groans.  
  


“It’s adorable.” Allison coos.  
  


Lydia gives her a sour look. “Sure, if you forget the fact that he’s _betrothed._ ” She hisses.  
  


“Well he doesn’t know that, does he?” Erica hisses back and then louder, “This is terrible.”  
  


“Why?” Stiles pipes up. “After all, I _am_ sixteen.”  
  


“It’s not that, honey.” Lydia tells him softly. “…You’re already betrothed.”  
  


“ _Betrothed_?”  
  


“Since the day you were born,” Erica continues solemnly.  
  


“To Prince Hale.” Allison finishes.  
  


Stiles’ smile falters a little. “But that’s impossible,” He says, “How could I marry a Prince? I’d have to be…”  
  


“A Prince yourself…” Erica nods.  
  


“And you are, darling.” Allison speaks.  
  


“Prince Genim,” Lydia explains, “Tonight we’re taking you back to your father, King John.”  
  


Stiles’ face falls. “But I…I can’t. He’s coming here tonight. I promised to meet him!”  
  


“I’m sorry, honey,” Lydia says, stroking his cheek, “but you can’t ever see him again.”  
  


“No,” Stiles backs away from them. “No!”  
  


He runs towards the stairs, retreating to his bedroom and slamming the door shut. Then, he lets himself collapse onto his bed, finally letting the tears come out.

**@** **}-;--**

Meanwhile, Derek gets back to his castle. He can’t wait to tell his mother about Stiles. When he heard his beautiful voice singing that song in the forest, he’d been enthralled alright, but when he caught sight of him…he’d been instantly smitten with the boy.  
  


Smitten with his little upturned nose, his red lips, his moles that were scattered all over.  
  


Smitten with his _eyes_ , those honey gold eyes framed by incredibly long lashes.  
  


And most of all, smitten with his character. The boy had a lot of fire in him for a peasant, refusing to take any of his shit. Derek loved it.  
  


He brings his horse back to the stables and goes in search of his mother.  
  


He soon finds her on the front stairs, apparently she heard him come back and decided to meet him outside.  
  


“Derek, honey, change into something suitable. You can’t meet your future groom looking like that!”  
  


Derek chuckles.  
  


“I already met him, mother.”  
  


“You have?” She questions. “Where?”  
  


“Once upon a dream.” He smirks, taking his mother’s hand and spinning her around as he leads her into a short waltz, humming Stiles’ song under his breath.  
  


“Okay, what is all this dream nonsense?”  
  


“It wasn’t a dream, mother. I really met my future groom.”  
  


“The Prince Genim?” His mother inquires, raising an eyebrow.  
  


Derek rolls his eyes at the use of the boy’s name, damn thing was unpronounceable. And what kind of name was that anyway?  
  


Not that Stiles was such a common name, but, yeah.  
  


“I didn’t say it was Genim.” Derek acknowledges.  
  


His mother narrows her eyes at him.  
  


“Yes you did.”  
  


“I said I met the boy I am going to marry. I don’t know who he was, a peasant boy I suppose – ”  
  


“A peasant boy?” His mother echoes. “You’re joking. Right?”  
  


Derek shakes his head. “Nope.”  
  


“You can’t do this to me.” His mother whined, moving a hand to her head. “Not for some…nobody.”  
  


She moves the hand over her mouth and shakes her head. “No, forget it. I won’t have it. You are a Prince and you’re going to marry one.”  
  


“Now, mother, you’re living in the past.” He muses. “Nowadays – ”  
  


“Nowadays I’m still the Queen and I command you to come to your senses – !”  
  


“ – And marry the boy I love.”  
  


“Exactly.”  
  


He hides his grin from his mother, turning towards the stables again.  
  


“No, Derek, you little – !”  
  


He laughs and gets back on his horse's back, leading him out of the stables and back to the forest.  
  


Back to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.
> 
> So that happened. Hope you liked it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://thelooneycorner.tumblr.com/), please don't be shy to say hi!


	3. Genim's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the Three Good Fairies take Stiles back to the castle. Jennifer shows up and well...we all know how this ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it :)

As promised, the Three Good Fairies take Stiles back to the castle that evening.  
  


The four of them are wearing cloaks to remain inconspicuous, travelling towards the city in silence. Even Stiles doesn´t say a single word. How can he, when he just found out that his entire life as he knows it is based on a lie?  
  


And let’s not forget the fact that apparently he’s a Prince. _A_ _Prince_! Him! He just can’t wrap his head around it.  
  


But what bothers him the most is that he will never see Derek again. The man he’d fallen in love with after meeting just once. He doesn’t want to think about what Derek’s face will look like when he finds out Stiles isn’t at the cottage like he promised.  
  


Now not only Stiles’, but Derek’s heart too will be broken.  
  


So yeah, he clamps his mouth shut and stays silent. He’s in a sour mood, unable to believe that the three women he held so dearly had been lying to him all his life. Oh, and has he mentioned the fact that they are apparently able to use magic? Fairies, why not?  
  


He rolls his eyes and lets out a suffering breath.  
  


Even though he’s in a bad mood and his view of the world has changed dramatically, he has to admit that part of him is maybe a little excited about it all. He is going to meet his actual parents, after all.  
  


His parents, the freaking King and Queen of Beacon Hills.  
  


What is he going to say to them? What is he going to _call_ them? Surely he can’t just call them Mom and Dad, that would be weird this early in their relationship. And what would they call him? They named him Genim, sure, but he _is_ Stiles. Taking on a new life is one thing, but changing his name? His person? He isn’t sure he can do that.  
  


And besides, he can’t even pronounce the damn thing.  
  


Of course he also has to think about matters like etiquettes now, and there’s politics, and – speaking of which – his _betrothal_. He is going to have to marry a man he doesn’t even know, let alone loves, and he can probably never love the guy anyway because he will never be able to forget about Derek and –  
  


“ _Stiles_!” Lydia exclaims in a hushed tone. “Honey, you have to _breath._ ”  
  


Only now does he realize that they aren’t walking anymore. More importantly, his breathing is shallow and he is apparently on the verge of a panic attack. Great.  
  


He takes a few lungfuls of air, breathing in and out slowly until he doesn’t feel like choking anymore and his heart rate is back to a normal frequency.  
  


“Sweetie, we know you’re nervous, but I promise you have nothing to worry about.” Allison reassures him as she puts a comforting hand on his arm. “They love you so much, I’m sure, they have waited sixteen years for this day to arrive after all.”  
  


Her last words are spoken a little softer and the look that passes between the three sisters doesn’t go unnoticed by him.  
  


He sighs again as he realizes they are just as saddened by the situation as he is. Granted, they knew what was going on and lied to him about it, but they were doing it to protect him.  
  


As were his parents, apparently (though he doesn’t know the reason behind that).  
  


“I know, I know…” he mutters, “It’s just a lot to process right now.”  
  


And to think this day had started off so well. He missed Derek already.  
  


“Come on, we’re almost there.” Erica says, nudging Stiles’ back gently.  
  


Lydia takes the lead, Allison right behind her, but Erica falls in step beside him and hooks her arm through his.  
  


“Stiles,” She starts, clearly trying to keep her voice from betraying her emotions, “You know we’re sorry, right? We never meant to hurt you and I promise you we love you as though you’re our own flesh and blood. To have seen you grow up…that’ll be the biggest blessing I ever got.”  
  


He can hear Allison and Lydia sniff quietly in front of him and Erica’s breath hitches.  
  


His resolve crumbles. How can he ever stay mad at those three?  
  


“Of course I know,” He says and gives Erica a sideways hug. “You know I love you too, right?”  
  


She gives him a shaky smile. “Of course, my little batman.”  
  


As Erica predicted, it doesn’t take them much longer to reach the outer walls of the castle.  
  


They use a secret passageway to enter, leading to a seemingly never ending set of stairs, spiraling upwards towards the castle itself. When they’ve finally reached the top, Lydia leads them to a set of big double doors. She opens it a crack before turning to Stiles and ushering him inside.  
  


The room is small, yet impressive with its high ceiling and large windows. The room is bare of furniture except for some comfy and expensive looking chairs, a folding screen and a dressing table.  
  


Well, that explains what they are doing here, at least.  
  


Allison closes the curtains as Erica shuts and locks the door, while Lydia helps him shrug out of his cloak – leaving him in the diamond blue royal garment she made him – and leads him to a seat in front of the dressing table.  
  


“Just sit here, honey” She muses softly, “We have one last gift for you.”  
  


The three of them raise their wands, twirling them in the air briefly, leaving a cloud of shimmers and glitter.  
  


He has to admit it is quite intriguing to see the magic first-hand.  
  


“The symbol of thy royalty,” Lydia continues, “a crown, to wear in grace and beauty,”  
  


As she speaks the last words, she places the crown on his head, looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
  


“As is thy right, and royal duty.”  
  


He buries his head in his arms, willing the stupid tears to go away. He doesn’t want to be damn royalty. He just wants to live his peasant life. He just wants to be with _Derek.  
  
_

His tears spill over and he barely manages to hold back the sobs he’s now choking on.  
  


“Oh sweetie…” Allison mutters.  
  


“Come on.” He hears Lydia say as they leave him to cry.

 

**@** **}-;--**

Stiles doesn’t know for how long he’s been crying, but he’s sobbing now, letting the tears stream down his face.  
  


He is struggling with his emotions. The anger and betrayal, the misery, but most of all the overwhelming _guilt.  
  
_

He feels guilty for his anger towards the three fairies, who raised him with so much love and care.  
  


Guilty for how he´s feeling about his parents, because it couldn´t have been easy for them to give up their only child for sixteen years, giving up on raising their baby. And now the sixteen years are over, he isn´t even sure he wants to meet them.  
  


And finally, he feels guilty for what he did to Derek. They were never supposed to fall in love. They weren´t even supposed to meet in the first place.  
  


And now they´re both miserable.  
  


At least that´s what he hopes for, naïve as it may be. It´s just that the thought of Derek simply moving on from this is way worse than him being miserable like Stiles. They could be miserable together, in a way.  
  


He takes a deep, shuddery breath and wipes the tears from his face with the palms of his hands. He was tired of crying. It wouldn´t change anything either way.  
  


He looks up, taking in his surroundings. The room is dark, due to all the closed curtains or the late hour. Possibly both. The only light in the room is coming from the fireplace.  
  


He frowns, since he can´t remember him or the fairies making a fire.  
  


He looks over at the small fireplace and realizes the flames are green, instead of the usual mix of reds, oranges and yellows. As he´s looking at it the flames grow higher, morphing into a ball of green fire above the center of the fireplace until it starts floating to the center of the room.  
  


This is probably going to make him sound insane, but he could swear the little orb is beckoning him.  
  


Then the green fireball floats away from him slightly.  
  


Deciding to let his curiosity lead him, he follows.

 

**@** **}-;--**

 

“It´s that boy he met.” Erica states as soon as they´ve closed the double doors behind them.  
  


“What are we going to do?” Allison sighs. “I feel so bad for him.”  
  


Lydia ushers them away from the door, to the other side of the hall where they sit down.  
  


“I don’t see why he has to marry any old Prince, anyway.” Erica all but growls. “Isn’t it more important that he’s happy?”  
  


“You know that’s not for us to decide, sweetie.” Allison says gently, although it was obvious she agreed with Erica. “Maybe we should tell King John…”  
  


Erica perks up at that. “Well why don’t we?”  
  


“Listen!” Lydia says all of a sudden, walking closer to the double doors until she practically has her ear against it.  
  


“Jennifer.” She grumbles, slamming the door open and calling out for Stiles.  
  


Allison and Erica are quick to follow and when the doors are completely open, they falter. They can just make out Stiles, walking down a secret passage in the fireplace as he follows a green light.  
  


“Dammit why did we leave him alone?!” Lydia exclaims out of fashion, running after him.  
  


But just as she is about to set a foot inside the fireplace, the secret passage disappears, leaving them with no knowledge of Stiles’ whereabouts.  
  


This wasn’t gonna be good.

 

**@** **}-;--**

Stiles is entranced.  
  


The only thing registering in his mind is the fascinating green orb of fire, leading him up various stone steps throughout the castle.  
  


Finally, the stairs come to an end. The orb guides him into a room, much smaller than the one he was in before. It’s entirely made of stone and a few wooden pillars.  
  


The fireball floats to the far-wall, where it changes appearance again. This time, the fire morphs into a spinning wheel, the tip of the spindle pulsing bright green.  
  


It’s enthralling. All he can do is move forward, towards that magnificent pulsing color.  
  


He reaches out with his hand, letting his finger hover above it.  
  


Something tells him he shouldn’t touch this thing. He knows, in the back of his mind, that this is a bad idea. So why can’t he make himself back away?  
  


_Touch the spindle  
  
_

Where had that sound come from? It is vaguely familiar, though he is sure he doesn’t actually know the voice.  
  


_Touch it I say!  
  
_

And he does.

 

**@** **}-;--**

 

Lydia, Erica and Allison are barging up the stairs towards where they know Stiles will be. They had used magic to reopen the secret passage in the fireplace, then frantically ran around until they found him.  
  


As they enter the small room, a cloudy wave of green erupts from the far-wall.  
  


Stiles is standing next to a spinning wheel, finger pressed onto the tip of the spindle and he looks like he’s going to fall over any second. Jennifer is towering over them in the center of the room, looking smug.  
  


The curse has been completed.  
  


“You poor, simple fools.” Jennifer muses. “Thinking you can defeat me.”  
  


She flicks her wrist, motioning towards herself. “Me! The Mistress of all evil!”  
  


Jennifer laughs haughtily. “Well here’s your precious Prince.”  
  


The fairies whip their heads back to Stiles, who is now lying lifeless on the stone floor.  
  


They gasp, making Jennifer dissolve into a fit of evil cackling and then vanish into thin air.  
  


The three women quickly make their way over to Stiles, falling to their knees beside him.  
  


“Stiles?!”  
  


“Oh Stiles…”  
  


Lydia bites her lip. She’s fuming. She won’t let Jennifer get away with this. She won’t ever forgive her for what she did.  
  


But most of all, she won’t ever forgive herself for letting Jennifer get to him.

 

**@** **}-;--**

King John and Queen Claudia are sitting on their respective thrones, the people of Beacon Hills gathered in the room and in front of the castle for the return of their Prince.  
  


He is nervous. So very nervous. What if their son didn’t recognize them, or worse, didn’t want anything to do with them at all? What if he didn’t even show up, because he hated them? What if –  
  


“Breathe, my love.” His wife whispers from beside him as she leans over and puts a hand on his forearm reassuringly. “Everything will be fine.”  
  


He takes a moment to get his breathing back under control, then leans over to give her a quick kiss.  
  


“It’s unbelievable how calm you are right now.”  
  


She chuckles under her breath. “Sure, if calm means that my heart feels like it’s beating out of my chest and I can’t sit still for more than five seconds.”  
  


He laughs, entwining their hands and bringing them up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.  
  


“Sixteen years…” he sighs. “I can’t believe it’s finally over.”  
  


Claudia smiles at him, squeezing his hand. “At the end of the night our family will be whole again.”  
  


Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Queen Talia turns up at his shoulder.  
  


“John we need to talk.”  
  


“Not now, Talia.” Surely she must realize he has more important things on his mind right now.  
  


“It’s about Derek.”  
  


His eyebrows shoot up at that. “Derek?” He asks in confusion before he remembers. “Oh yes, Derek. Of course. Where is the boy?”  
  


Talia huffs. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you – ”  
  


Before she can finish, the King’s heralds blow their trumpets to make an announcement.  
  


“The sun has set. Get ready to welcome your Prince!”  
  


There are fireworks shooting in the sky and the people dissolve into loud applauding.  
  


After sixteen long years, the time has finally come for him to get his son back.

 

**@** **}-;--**

 

The fairies had brought Stiles to the highest tower in the kingdom, laying him down on a bed.  
  


They still can’t believe Jennifer has actually succeeded. Granted, Stiles isn’t dead like she wanted, but the sleeping state he is in right now isn’t much better.  
  


They walk onto the balcony, drying their tears as they go.  
  


“Poor King John, and the Queen…” Allison mutters.  
  


“They’ll be heartbroken when they find out.” Erica sighs.  
  


“They’re not going to.” Lydia speaks up.  
  


Her sisters give her confusing looks.  
  


“Don’t you remember? The second part of Erica’s blessing? You wished everyone in Beacon Hills to fall into a death-like sleep like Stiles.”  
  


“Right.” They look over the edge of the balcony at the people below. “Apparently that part hasn’t set in yet.”  
  


“Well,” Lydia says, squaring her shoulders, “we’ll just have to help it along a little bit, then.”  
  


They spread their little wings and fly over the people below, using their magic to cause them to fall into a deep sleep until the spell on their Prince is broken.  
  


They’ve covered the whole kingdom, only the King and Queen last. Their already drifting off, though Queen Talia – who’s still at the King’s shoulder and now leaning on the arm of his throne – seems to take a little longer.  
  


She yawns and mutters: “Well, I’ve just been talking to Derek. Apparently he’s fallen in love with some…” She yawns again, “peasant boy.”  
  


Lydia is about to fly away from them, but falters as Queen Talia’s last words sink in.  
  


Prince Derek fell in love with a peasant boy? It couldn’t be…  
  


She quickly fluttered back to the Queen, who is now almost asleep as she’s slumping against her friends throne.  
  


“The peasant boy!” Lydia says urgently in her ear. “Who is he? Where did he meet him?”  
  


“Just some peasant boy…” The Queen mutters, eyes drifting shut.  
  


“Where?!”  
  


“…Once upon a dream…”  
  


_Once upon a dream?  
  
_

She brings her hands to her mouth. Stiles and Prince Derek. _They_ fell in love in the woods this morning!  
  


She rushes back to her sisters, who are just flying into the room from the high windows.  
  


“Come on, we have to go back to the cottage.”  
  


“What, why?” Erica stutters.  
  


“Now!” Lydia all but yells. There was no time to loose. They _had_ to find Prince Derek.

 

**@** **}-;--**

Derek is riding through the woods, pushing his horse to go faster as he goes. it’s almost nightfall, the sun has just set and he just doesn’t want to miss Stiles.  
  


He still can’t stop thinking about him. Everything about the boy intrigues him. He can only hope Stiles feels the same.  
  


He’s almost at the cottage Stiles told him to meet him, whistling Stiles’ song all the way there.  
  


He can’t help it. He feels…elated. With every step his horse takes he can feel his chest flutter in anticipation to see Stiles again. Won’t be long now.  
  


Derek quickly jumps off his horse when he reaches the cottage, walking the small distance to the front door with barely contained excitement.  
  


He adjust his clothes and hat and then finally knocks on the wooden door.  
  


“Come in!” Someone calls from inside.  
  


Derek pushes the door open with a creak as he lets himself inside the dark house.  
  


He takes a step farther inside and the door slams shut behind him with a bang.  
  


Before he can do anything else, creatures as small as toddlers attack him from all sides. They’re trying to tie him up, but he thrashes and lashes out with his fists to keep them from doing so.  
  


It’s to no avail. They’re simply with too many for him to take on alone. They tie his hands first, and soon they also secure the rest of his body. His mouth is covered with a rag to prevent him from talking.  
  


When they have him all tied up, a woman steps up to him, revealing herself in the light of a candle.  
  
  
Jennifer.  
  


“Well…what a pleasant surprise…” She drawls. “I set my trap for a peasant and, lo and behold, I catch a Prince!”  
  


Derek scowls at her and she laughs evilly.  
  


“Away with him!” She orders. “But be gentle…I have _plans_ for our royal guest.”  
  


Derek struggles, digging his heels into the ground in his determination not to make it easy for them, but it’s useless.  
  


He barely has time to register the pain before everything turns black and he passes out.  
  
  


**@** **}-;--**

 

When he comes to, the first thing he registers is his headache. He groans and tries to sit a little straighter, which leads him to the second thing he registers: he’s chained to the wall, sitting on an uncomfortable stone bench.  
  


He takes in the rest of his surroundings and it doesn’t take long for him to realize he’s in some kind of holding cell. In a dungeon. Which can only mean he’s at Jennifer’s lair, the Forbidden Mountains of Alpharia.  
  


He sighs, leaning his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands. Where was Stiles? Did Jennifer get him, too?  
  


He can feel his throat tighten at the thought and swallows the lump that had formed there. Stiles had to be okay. If he wasn’t…Derek doesn’t know what he would do then.  
  


The door to his cell creaks open and he looks up. Jennifer is walking towards him, evil grin on her face.

 

“Oh, come now Prince Derek.” She chides him, “Why so melancholic? A _wondrous_ future lies before you, you know? You, the destined hero of a charming fairytale come true.”  
  


She clutches her hands to her chest, pretending to swoon in the supposed romance of it.  
  


Derek is sickened by it.  
  


Next, Jennifer motions a hand above her staff, making the orb at the top glow a venomous green. Then, a picture starts to take form inside of it.  
  


“Behold,” She muses, “King John’s castle. And there,” She points a finger at the spot she wants him to look, “lying in the highest tower, dreaming of his true love, is Prince Genim.”  
  


His eyes widen and Jennifer chuckles.  
  


“But see the gracious whim of fate. It’s the sweet little soul mate, who won the heart of our noble Prince but yesterday.”  
  


The scene in the orb in front of him changes to Stiles’ face and Derek gasps. He knows, deep down, that he is just asleep. His mother told him that much about the curse of his fiancé. And Jesus, _Stiles_ is his fiancé.  
  


So yes, the boy he is going to marry is asleep. But he looks…dead. If he weren’t able to see the slow rise and fall of his chest, he would have believed so.  
  


“Ah, such a shame we can’t see those delicious honey gold eyes. His lips red as the rose...”  
  


His head shoots back up as he turns to Jennifer and he all but growls. He was going to kill her.  
  


She sighs theatrically. “An ageless sleep. A hundred years and he will not have aged a single day. Around that time, I will send you on your merry way, off to that grand tower to wake your love with True Love’s Kiss and prove that true love conquers all!”  
  


She cackles manically and he jumps from the bench, with every intent to throttle her. Of course, the chains attaching him to the wall keep him from doing so and fling him back, only making her laugh harder.  
  


“Now, my sweet pet,” She says as she turns to her raven, who’s been waiting at the entrance and now jumps up on her wrist, “Let us leave our noble Prince with these _happy_ thoughts.”  
  


Derek pulls against the chains, trying to stop her, though he knows it’s useless.  
  


“A most gratifying day.” She muses as she closes the door behind her. “For the first time in sixteen years I will be able to sleep well.”  
  


Derek huffs and lets himself fall back on the stone bench. What the hell is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left!
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://thelooneycorner.tumblr.com/)


	4. Battle with the Forces of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek escapes with a little help from the fairies, but Jennifer goes to extremes to make sure he doesn't get to Stiles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter really didn't work with me and I'm still not entirely happy with the way it turned out, but I decided to just let it go and focus on the next chapter to give this story the end it deserves.
> 
> Still not beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> That being said, enjoy reading!

When the fairies arrive back at the cottage they find it empty, the only sign that Prince Derek had even been there his hat, lying forgotten on the ground.  
  


The cottage itself is a mess. The furniture stands upside-down, scattered around the room, as well as broken pottery and crockery.  
  


Clear signs of a struggle.  
  


The women gasp as Lydia picks up the Prince’s hat, feeling the magic flow through her.  
  


“Jennifer.” They breath in unison.  
  


“She’s got Prince Hale!” Allison exclaims, clasping her hands in front of her mouth.  
  


Lydia’s eyes grow wide as realization hits her.  
  


“At the Forbidden Mountains…”  
  


Allison puts a worried hand on her shoulder.  
  


“You can’t be serious…we can’t go there! It’s too dangerous!”  
  


“Yes we can!” Erica states, balling her fists and straightening her shoulders. “And we must! Stiles is counting on us!”  
  


So that’s what they do. They fly all the way to the Forbidden Mountains of Alpharia, to Jennifer’s creepy castle.  
  


The castle is gigantic, made up of cold stone and bathing in a sheen of ominous green light. They have to cross a drawbridge to get to the building itself, connecting the scary-looking gate with the entrance. Below the bridge is a deep ditch, engulfed in a just as ominous green mist and darkness.  
  


The Three Good Fairies keep to the shadows as they sneak up to the castle, hiding behind a pillar by the drawbridge when one of Jennifer’s goons walks their way, garding the bridge.  
  


When he turns his back on them, Erica taps her sisters on the shoulder, pointing to a slightly open window on the front side of the castle with her wand.  
  


They use their magic to minimize themselves, flying to the cracked open window and filing inside.  
  


They have to sneak past a few other goons, but luckily they aren’t very attentive – or smart, for that matter, so they don’t give the women too much trouble.  
  


Getting deeper inside the castle, a bustle of noises reaches them and they follow it curiously. It leads them to a ballroom of some sorts, Jennifer’s minions dancing and feasting around enthusiastically as they move around a fire in the center of the room.  
  


Then their eyes fall on the stone balustrade, where Jennifer is just about to walk out of the room with her feathered pet.  
  


The fairies follow her closely, though they have to be careful her raven doesn’t catch sight of them, convinced that Jennifer will lead them to the Prince.  
  


She leads them through the depths of her castle, down endless stairs and it gets colder the deeper they go, until they finally reach the dungeon where she’s holding him.  
  


She halts in front of a large wooden door, opening it with a key she fishes out of her cloak.  
  


The fairies listen in on her conversation with the Prince, watch how he gets angrier with every passing moment, lashing out at Jennifer even though he’s chained up.  
  


Jennifer cackles at his bravery.  
  


“Let us leave our noble Prince with these _happy_ thoughts.” She says to her raven as they exit the Prince’s cell.  
  


When the door is closed and locked behind her, the three fairies fly inside the small room, landing in front of the Prince and using their wands to change themselves back to their normal proportions.  
  


Derek looks up at them, eyes wide and Lydia hushes him quickly.  
  


“Don’t say a word.” She whispers, setting her magic to work on the shackles around the Prince’s wrists and ankles. “There’s no time to explain.”  
  


When Derek’s free from the shackles, he jumps up immediately, ready to barge through the wooden cell door Erica already unlocked with her magic.  
  


She stops him before he can, though.  
  


“Listen up, Hale.” Erica addresses him, “I know you wanna get to our little batman, but – ”  
  


She’s lightly poked in the ribs by Allison and Lydia shoots her a dark look that Erica has received about a thousand times in her life already.  
  


Right, language.  
  


“But the road to True Love will be barred with many more dangers, which you alone will have to face.” She finishes with a dramatic ladylike accent.  
  


She accompanies it with an eye roll and Derek’s lips curl slightly up at the edges.  
  


She winks at him and lets Lydia take over the conversation once again.  
  


“What my sister was trying to say,” Lydia drawls, sending said sister a dirty look, “is that we have some gifts for you.”  
  


She waves her wand in front of her, creating a pattern and arming the Prince with a magical shield.  
  


“This is the Enchanted Shield of Virtue.”  
  


“And this,” Allison continues, twirling her own wand in the air and arming the Prince with a sword, “is the Mighty Sword of Truth.”  
  


“These weapons of righteousness will triumph all evil.” Lydia finishes. “Now come, your Prince is waiting for you.”  
  


They make their way out of the cell, but they’ve barely set a few steps outside when Jennifer’s raven blocks their path, squawking shrill and loud to warn his evil owner.  
  


The raven turns back around and flies away from them before they get a chance to do anything about it, leaving the four of them frozen for a minute.  
  


Derek is the first to snap out of it, motioning for the fairies to follow him through the warrens of the castle.  
  


As they head up the stone stairs, Jennifer’s goons are barging towards them, led by that damn raven.  
  


Derek and the fairies spin on their heels, running back the way they came and slipping inside a side-room.  
  


The goons follow them, unfortunately, Derek bravely fighting them off as he tries to escape through the pointed arch in the large stone wall.  
  


A few good strikes with his new sword give him enough time to jump through the open space of the pointed arch, landing on top of one of the statues that are part of the drawbridge.  
  


He glides the rest of the way down the side of the pillar, through crumbled stones, Jennifer’s minions hot on his heels.  
  


The fairies use their magic to help him fend the goons off, enabling them to get to Derek’s horse and free him of his shackles and Derek wastes no time hoisting himself up his back and riding away from the castle.  
  


Jennifer’s loyal raven is squawking fervently and Erica whips around, aims her wand just right and sends her magic at the stupid bird, turning him into stone. Suits him right.  
  


They just make it over the drawbridge when Jennifer appears atop of the high tower of her castle, pointing her staff towards the sky and summoning a lightning bolt in her rage.  
  


Derek’s horse is able to avoid it, sprinting down the path towards the city like there’s no tomorrow.  
  


Jennifer’s angry voice echoes through the air as she casts another curse, this one to cover King John’s castle and all the land around it in thorns in an attempt to stop them.  
  


The dark cloud of the curse hovers above them as it makes its way towards the city center, where the castle stands grand and proud.  
  


Derek spurts his horse on to go even faster as they bolt across the city limits, thick black branches covered in thorns appearing everywhere around him like weeds until the road in front of him is completely blocked.  
  


His horse starts prancing and they come to a halt.  
  


Jennifer´s laugh echoes through the air, making Derek wince. But no. He shakes his head, steadying himself on his horse. There is no way he’s going to let her win this easily.  
  


He lifts the Sword of Truth, bringing it down and cutting and slicing through the thick overgrowth of thorny branches.  
  


It doesn’t go as quickly as he would like, but it’s going. He makes a path for himself, not knowing how much time passes, and frankly not caring.  
  


Derek can see the castle now, looming up in front of them. He digs his heels in the horse’s side briefly, urging him on.  
  


But he should have known it wouldn’t be this easy.  
  


Jennifer is there, standing on the drawbridge to the King’s castle, surrounded by green flames and looking like she’s going to combust from rage.  
  


“Now you’ll have to deal with _me_ , you annoying little brat.” She hisses, raising her arms.  
  


“Behold, the Powers of Hell!”  
  


Purple smoke appears around her, the evil fairy herself engulfed in a beam of green light. Derek is only able to make out her black silhouette now, as it’s growing higher and higher, towering above him menacingly until it disappears into the dark clouds above.  
  


Her arrogant laugh vibrates through the air, thick with hatred.  
  


His mouth falls open when she reappears from the covering of the clouds. Flying high above him is an enormous dragon, hovering above him and looking with all her might like she’s going to kill him.  
  


“Not if I kill you first” Derek growls under his breath, raising the Sword again and urging his horse forward.  
  


Jennifer is standing on the bridge again, huge and evil and the only thing he can think about is ending her. For Stiles.  
  


He storms her way on the back of his horse, bracing himself, but he isn’t even close when she suddenly breaths a hellish-green fire, throwing him off his horse.  
  


She breaths out again and he jumps back, narrowly avoiding the fire.  
  


Jennifer comes at him again and again, but he’s able to block the fire with the Shield of Virtue. He makes a mental note to thank the Three Good Fairies when he comes out of this alive.  
  


Derek waits until Jennifer is close enough, then he lowers the Shield and swings the Sword at her monstrous face.  
  


She backs away, seemingly unharmed, though she looks even more enraged. Derek didn’t think it was possible.  
  


He huffs. So apparently a blow to her head won’t do much damage. Well, he’ll just have to up his game, then.  
  


The dragon snaps at him and he jumps backwards, out of her way, then advancing on her again, cutting away with his Sword.  
  


Jennifer, still furious, rises on her hackles and breaths fire, setting the forest of thorny branches around them alight.  
  


Derek has no other choice but to run away from the burning flames, following the fairies.  
  


“Up this way!” Lydia yells, leading him towards a rocky wall.  
  


He scrambles his way on top of it, Jennifer hot on his heels. He’s gained a little advantage on her, though, standing eye to eye now.  
  


He wields his Sword once again, fending off the razor-sharp teeth snapping at him.  
  


Jennifer is slowly advancing on him, making him step closer to the edge of the rock.  
  


She raises her head, elongating her neck and puffing out her chest as she towers over him, clearly thinking that she has him cornered. That it’s over.  
  


Derek can hear the fairies gasp behind him, thinking the same thing.  
  


He grits his teeth, his eyes zeroing in on his target.  
  


Jennifer sends another breath of fire his way and he loses his balance briefly. He’s able to get his footing back, luckily, but he loses the Shield in the process.  
  


“Derek!” Erica yells from behind him. “Throw the Sword!”  
  


And he does.  
  


He lets it race through the air, right into its target: Jennifer’s heart.  
  


Jennifer staggers back, screeching as she collapses on her back, making the rock crumble under her weight and causing her to fall to her death.  
  


Derek’s leaning over the edge of the intact part of the rock, following her with his eyes. When Jennifer hits the ground, she literally _combusts_ , the Sword of Truth the only evidence of what just happened.  
  


He’s still trying to catch his breath when his horse comes up to him, neighing to get his attention.  
  


Derek stands up, turning his head in the direction of the castle. The thorny forest has subsided, leaving a clear path to the still sleeping castle.  
  


A clear path to his Prince…

 

 

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? Please let me know :)


	5. A fairy tale come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek kisses Stiles awake....ahw hell, we all know how this ends ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so so sorry that his final chapter took so long. I didn't have any inspiration to write the ending I wanted to, even started other fics, but FINALLY it's done!
> 
> I hope everyone likes this final chapter and I want to thank everyone for the kudo's and comments.
> 
> \- Love, Lily

Derek wastes no time getting to the high tower where Stiles is still sleeping peacefully, waiting for his prince to kiss him awake.  
  


Along the way, they pass countless village people – all very much asleep, as well.  
  


He doesn’t even give them a second glance, though. Just lets the Three Good Fairies lead the way to his love so they can finally be reunited.  
  


Before he knows it, they’ve reached the top of the tower and he has a clear view of Stiles, lying in a small bed, dead to the world. His eyes instantly move to his chest, taking in its rise and fall, proving he’s breathing.  
  


He exhales an unsteady breath, relief flooding through him now he’s finally sure that his Stiles is alive.  
  


Only one more thing left for him to do.  
  


He slowly makes his way over to the bed, tentatively sitting on the edge and reaching out a hand to caress Stiles’ face. He brushes some locks from his forehead, slowly letting his fingers ghost over the rest of his perfect face. His adorable nose, those red lips…  
  


He bends down, lovingly bumping his nose against Stiles’ before finally brushing their lips together.  
  


The first thing he notices is Stiles’ skin under his hands growing warmer as the life returns to it. He leans back a little, taking in the next thing:  
  


Stiles’ eyes begin to flutter, making Derek’s stomach flutter in return, and then Stiles is opening his eyes, drowsily taking in his surroundings with those beautiful honey golden orbs of his.  
  


When their eyes meet, Stiles’ eyes grow wide and Derek can feel his heart thumping loudly beneath his hand.  
  


“Derek?” He breathes.  


He can’t help but smile brightly at him. “Hi”  
  


“…How?” Stiles starts, but Derek shushes him.  
  


“Nothing you need to worry about right now.”  
  


To say he doesn’t expect the next thing that happens would be a massive understatement. Stiles’ eyes start to water, his lip wobbling and then he’s _crying_. Honest to God crying, his breath hitching as he tries to hold back sobs.  


“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
  


“It’s just…” He sniffs, trying to get himself back together, but it doesn’t look like he’ll be done crying anytime soon.  
  


Derek takes Stiles’ hands and strokes his thumbs across them in silent comfort as a sob escapes his mouth anyway.  


“I thought I’d never see you again.”  


Derek’s heart breaks at his words. So _that’s_ what this is about. He can’t be fast enough to reassure him, planting a sweet kiss on his forehead for good measure.  


“I’m never leaving you again. I promise.”  
  


Stiles lets out a shaky laugh, drying his tears with the back of his hand and moving into a sitting position.  


“So,” he asks tentatively, “does this mean I don’t have to marry that prince anymore?”  


Derek has to bite back a chuckle.  


“Well…that depends on how you look at it.”  


Stiles furrows his brows, giving him a funny look.  


“What does that even mean?”  


Derek stands up from his seat on the bed, holding out a hand for Stiles to help him get up as well. When he’s sure Stiles is standing steady, he takes a step back and makes a bow.  


“I am Prince Derek Sebastian Hale”  


He sends him a cheeky smile when he’s straightened up, taking in Stiles’ baffled expression.  


“It's a pleasure to finally meet you”  


Stiles manages to surprise him once again with his reaction.  


“Is this some kind of bad joke?”  
  


He scowls. “Does it look like I’m joking?”  


Stiles seems to ponder about that for a second, but apparently decides that it doesn’t, because the next thing Derek knows Stiles is grabbing a hold of his belt, yanking him closer (with a surprising amount of strength, wow) and smashing their lips together.  
  


Derek’s astonished at first, but recovers quickly and kisses him back. Soon, he finds himself craving more, so he nips at Stiles’ lower lip experimentally.  


Stiles gasps and Derek deepens their kiss, Stiles clasping his arms around his neck to pull him even closer.  


One of the women – Erica or Lydia, he’s not sure – clears her throat, making them break apart.  
  


When she finally has their attention, Lydia says:  
  


“How about we move this to the ballroom, hm?”  


Stiles looks back at him, still holding on tight and disbelief evident in his eyes.  


“Really?” he whispers.  


Derek nods.  


“That is, if you want that too, of course…” he says, repeating the same words he used when they first met.  
  


Stiles chuckles. “Nice”  
  


“Oh!” Allison exclaims from her place by the window. “Look!”  


They walk over to her, looking down at the city below them and seeing what the commotion is about. People are _waking up_.  


Erica winks at them.  


“Ready to start your adventure, Batman?”  


Stiles smiles back at her, letting go of Derek to embrace the three fairies and thanking them for always being there for him.

About a minute or so later, he turns back to Derek, who holds out his arm to Stiles, quirking an eyebrow.  


“Shall we?”  


Stiles positively beams at him, and Derek decides he’s going to make Stiles wearing that smile for the rest of his life.  
  


“Yes we shall”

 

 **@** **}-;--**  
  
  


If he’s being honest with himself, Stiles isn’t sure if he’s not still dreaming.  
  


Because _Derek is here_.  
  


Derek – who Stiles is pretty sure is the love of his _life_ – is here, and on top of that he’s apparently the Prince he was meant to marry all along.  
  


Seriously, he’s on cloud nine.  


As they make their way to the castle and subsequently the ballroom, Stiles starts to get a little nervous, though.  
  


Which makes sense, considering he’s about to meet his _parents_.  
  


Well, reunited would be a better word. He may not know anything about them, but his parents have apparently been waiting for his return for sixteen incredibly long years. Stiles can’t imagine how hard that must have been on them.  
  


When they reach the big double doors, a chorus of trumpets starts to play to announce their arrival. He and Derek descend the stairs to the center of the room, his hand on Derek’s arm, where it belongs.  
  


His eyes fall on the couple sitting on the throne. His parents.  
  


The man – his _father_ – stands up, taking a disbelieving step forward.  
  


“It’s Genim! He’s here!”  
  


The woman next to the king – not his mother – rubs her eyes, mouth gaping like a fish as they walk up to them.  
  


“And _Derek_?”  
  


He looks at him, seeing Derek wink at the woman with a grin on his face. He doesn’t comment on it, because he’s standing in front of _them_.  
  


He takes in their twin expressions of wonder, happiness and even _pride_. His father radiates power, looking for all his might like a respectful King. His face, though, is kind, exuding warmth and determination.  
  


His mother is downright beautiful, with long braided hair and he gets an overwhelming feeling of ‘home’ when he looks at her.  
  


She smiles, spreads her arms and without another thought he rushes into them, embracing the woman who gave birth to him. Not a second later he can feel his father hug the both of them close to him, as well.  
  


They break apart when they hear the woman from earlier stutter as she walks up to Derek.  
  


“W-What?”  
  


Stiles takes in her slightly familiar appearance. Her dark hair, the eyes, the expressive eyebrows…  
  


He looks back at Derek and can’t help the smile forming on his face. He could clearly see it now.  
  


“Care to explain to me what this means, young man?” She demands.  
  


Stiles walks up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and promptly kissing her cheek. She quirks a perfectly manicured eyebrow and Stiles is unable to hold back a chuckle.  
  


“Yeah, she’s definitely your mom”  
  


Derek laughs and takes his hand, spinning him around and then taking off into a waltz. He’s about to complain that there’s no music when suddenly the melody of ‘Once upon a dream’ sounds through the room. He throws his head back and laughs.  
  


“Tell me something?” Derek asks, spinning him around, then catching him again and swaying gently.  
  


“Yeah?”  


“What’s with the batman nickname?”  


Stiles chuckles, not expecting the question.  


“Well, let’s just say I had a strange fascination for bats as a kid.”  
  


Derek hums. “Would have pegged you more for a spider kind of guy.”  
  


“Won’t say it wouldn’t have been possible” He shrugs. “How ‘bout you?”  
  


“Me? Well, I guess I’m more into dragons and stuff.”  
  


Stiles’ mouth drops open, because come _on._  
  


“Dragons are real?!”  
  


Derek nods. “Sure. As a matter of fact, I killed one just mere hours ago.”  
  


“For real?” Stiles gasps.  
  


Derek smirks, giving Stiles the impression that yeah, he’s probably kidding. He huffs.  
  


“Prince got jokes now, great.”  
  


The man laughs. “I wasn’t kidding, actually. I really did fight one a couple of hours ago.”  
  


“Oh yeah? And where might that have been?”  
  


“Oh, you know…” Derek starts, planting a playful kiss on his nose, “Once upon – ”  
  


“ – a dream” Stiles finishes with him, smile spreading across his face.  
  


And just like that, all of his doubts vanish. He isn’t afraid of getting to know his parents. Isn’t scared of this new life, his new responsibilities. As long as he has Derek by his side, he’ll be able to do anything.  
  


He beams, looking into Derek’s gorgeous eyes. It really is a fairy tale come true.

 

 

 **@** **}-;--**                                                        And they live happily ever after                                                                 **@}-;-** -

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, I’m currently working on another fic, plus a longer ones-shot I use to procrastinate that hasn’t been posted yet, so it’s probably gonna be a while before I write something else in this series.
> 
> HOWEVER, that doesn’t mean I won’t write fairytales/Disney stories anymore and since I can’t decide what story to do next, I’m asking you for help: if you go to the description page of the sterek doing disney series, you’ll find a list of the stories to come. Please leave a comment telling me which one you would like to read next! The story with the majority of the votes will be written!


End file.
